The Strangest Things
by summerKrazy
Summary: What happens when the Cullens meet Bella and Jasper Swan? They look human, but smell exactly like vampires. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

THANKS! For giving my story a try and all that other jazz i'm supposed to say here...well, read on!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all that I want.

_Where is he taking me?_ It was the one question running through my ming ever since we started running. Jasper knew the U.S. geography like the back of his hand. Yes, he was that much of a history nerd. Sitting down on a comfortable couch and reading about history was the only thing to keep him occupied during our years alone while I read much more interesting things, like literature.

Jasper(my brother) and I have been among the undead for a little over 50 years. He was bitten first, attacked in an alley late at night and left for dead when the monster heard someone coming. Jasper, not knowing what he had become, came home a few days later looking for me. We lived in an orphanage since we were very young when our parents died. Jasper was 5 and I was only three. It was one of those places you knew you were never going to leave; no one would ever adopt you. Jasper and I relied on each other.

It was about a month from my eighteenth birthday when he told me he would be out late with some friends. When I woke up the next morning and I didn't see blond hair on the bed next to mine, I started to get worried. The owners would not care of his disappearance. They thought every child in the home were brats that would throw tantrums and run away, always assuming they would return. But I knew Jasper and this was not his behavior.

For the next two days I waited and thought the worst, like you always do.

He came in our bedroom window, which was peculiar to me since we were on the third floor of the home, the attic. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked so tired I thought he would collapse. His wavy blond hair was disarrayed and his clothes were tattered. What was the most shocking were the blood red pupils staring directly at me as if I was his next meal...

It is clear what happened after that and he apologizes to this day for biting me. I simply tell him that he had enough power to stop and that everything happens for a reason. I would be nothing without my older brother.

The man on a mission stopped in his tracks and pointed a little west of due north. " It's just up there." Why was he being so cryptic?

" _What's_ just up there?" I was making my voice an octave higher just to be annoying. I hope he would crack and tell me where we were going. He knew I wasn't one for surprises.

" Our new home, Bells. Forks, Washington!" I guess that was all I was getting out of him. At least I knew our destination.

" Where are we going to live?" I asked curiously.

" It's a surprise. Don't ruin it for me." I groaned at just the mere thought of what was waiting for me in this mystery town.

We arrived in what looked to be a small town in about another half hour. No one knew of us yet, we avoided any populated areas and headed to the outskirts of town. When we reached a certain point, my painstakingly annoying brother jumped behind me and covered my eyes. Oh how I hated surprises. It wasn't so much as seeing the surprise, but what people did to hide it from you.

" Open your eyes!" I did as I was told and looked at the beautiful house in front of me. " Do you like it? It's not big, but I figured it didn't need to be since its only the two of us..." He waited for my answer anxiously. (picture on profile)

" I love it Jasper! How did you find house like this that hasn't been bought yet?"

" It may look small, but wait 'til you see the inside. This little thing made one big dent in my wallet."

I was unpacking my two suitcases that I brought with me. One was full of clothes and belongings and the other was filled entirely with shoes. I didn't care much for what I was wearing, but when it came to shoes I had a strange addiction.

My head turned to the sound of my brothers soft footfalls on the stairs as he came towards my door.

" So the house was just to soften you up for what I'm about to tell you now, but...I signed us up for school!" as soon as the words were out of his mouth he was down the stairs and into the front lawn with me on his tail. I tackled him to the ground and held his hands above his head so he couldn't get out of my grasp.

" I told you I didn't want to go to school this time! Those teenagers are about as dim-witted as a squirrel, but that might actually be a compliment for them!"

" Bella, how boring would it be to just sit here for a few years doing nothing but stare at each other?" he had point, but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of winning so early.

" We can travel places and just have a permanent home here and I can keep my shoes here..." It pained me to even get those words out. I don't mean it, my beautiful little heels!

" You're such a bad liar! You took an extra large suitcase filled with shoes here when you know you're just going to buy more." I sighed in defeat and asked him if he had our school schedules. Apparently we can't get them until we our first day of school, which is tomorrow!

I hated switching schools with a passion! Everyone stared at you like you were the new toy they wanted to play with, but no one actually approaches you because you're a vampire and their subconscious knows that. At least it was an excuse for me to go shoe shopping. I was running low these days now that Jasper didn't let me take all of them with me. Asshole...

I walked down the winding stairs only to see Jasper setting up his x-box. Of course thats the first thing he does. Sometimes I wish he had guy friends so he wouldn't force me into playing with him. I swear, if I have to play W.O.W one more time, that thing is being dropped into a bath tub full of water.

" I got someone to fill the fridge before we got here so...your welcome." He said as if he deserved praise. I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed some fruit and began to eat.

Yes, I eat. Regular human food sometimes. A lot of weird things didn't go right when I became imortal. Yes I need blood and have unnatural beauty, but thats about it. I can eat regular food, I can take short naps, and I highly dislike the smell of human blood. Thats what got me and jasper to switch to animal blood.

The weirdest thing is that I get my "monthly cycle" twice a year. Don't even ask how that happened.

I also have that one extra ability that most vamps have. Jasper can change emotions and I can change appearances. And by appearance I mean mostly all features on a person. Eye color, Hair color, skin color, height, weight, etc. It sounds so simple to be able to change the image of yourself and people around you, but you cannot understand how complex it is to change molecules and DNA. Over the years I have perfected my gift and used it to keep Jasper and I on the down low.

This school year though, I was going simple. Brown hair, brown eyes, medium height and just plain. It was how I looked as a human. Pretty, but not jaw dropping. Jasper decided to go as himself too, although it will be hard to believe we are siblings with brown and blonde hair. If you look closely though, there are thin streaks of blonde in my hair.

After an hour of Jasper begging me to just wear a pair of shoes I already owned, I took a small nap before I decided to go hunting to ease my boredom. In the woods there was a faint smell of vampires, but I just concluded it to nomads. By the time I got home it was already four in the morning and Jasper asked me to play chess with him. It was a good was to pass the time, even if he cheated.

Halfway through the game, when I was definitely winning, he used his gift to make me nervous, making me believe there was a chance he could actually win. There was no chance. The new emotions made me slip up in my next move and we were suddenly tied. I looked up at the clock and it was time to go.

" Looks like we'll have to finish this later, brother." I mocked him, knowing how much better I was than him.

" I'm looking forward to it, sister." He stood up and grabbed the two backpacks he secretly purchased last week. " Let's get this over with."

I followed him out the door, heading into what I knew would be a bad day. The first day of school always is.

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

_So I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I didn't really want the story to have a slow pace, but I felt the first chapter should be informational. Read on!_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all

Jasper pulled into an empty parking spot while I quickly hoped off the bike and removed my helmet. I guess its inevitable that people are going to stare when you show up on a motorcycle. I told him we should have took the car.

Jasper got off the bike and took off his helmet. He was waving his hair around as if he was some type of model in slow-mo.

" What are you doing?" I asked as he turned off the bike.

" Gotta make sure I don't have helmet hair." Sometimes I wonder if my brother is gay.

" Come on, Madonna." I dragged him to the little building that said office so we could pick up our schedules.

There was a woman sitting behind a small desk, typing furiously at her keyboard. She looked up when we approached her. The emotions running through her at that moment were obvious. Shock, awe, fear. It was always the same.

" You two must be the Swans. I have your schedules right here and a map of the school. Now make sure you get this slip signed by all your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day." As soon as she was done with her speech, she went right back to typing. I took that as our que to leave.

When we were back outside I looked down at my schedule.

1st period: Global History- Building Four

2nd period: English- Building Two

3rd period: Trigonometry- Building Five

4th period: Studio Art- Building One

5th period: Spanish- Building One

6th period: Lunch

7th period: Biology- Building Six

8th period: Gym- Building One

" Why in the world would anyone have history first period?" I turned to Jasper only to see huge grin on his face. Oh no!

" Well, Bells, looks like we have first period together! I think thats the only class we have together other than lunch."

" Good, more time away from you." I started walking towards the building when he ran up behind me and nugied my hair. I punched him in the arm.

" Ow! You know you love me little sis. No need for violence." We finally got the the building and when we walked inside we were greeted by stares. Just great.

" Don't worry, Bells, they're looking at me! Chicks dig the hazel eyes." He winked at some girl that was staring at him.

We decided on hazel for him since they looked brown; closer to my eye color. We really didn't look related when we were human.

I slowly walked into the classroom, refusing to look back at the eyes that watched, and went up to the teachers desk. He looked up at me and my brother, did a double take, then took our paper.

" Hello, I am Mr. Huron and yes like the river." He seemed grumpy for some reason, but I really couldn't care at the moment because now I had to find a seat. Luckily there were two seats open next to each other in the back of the room. As we walked to the back, the eyes just followed, not even bothering to not look rude and also didn't bother to whisper, instead just speaking in hushed loud voices.

Things like "are they related?", " the blond one is hot!", " The girl is hot.", and " they remind me of the Cullen's." were being said.

Who were the Cullens? And what resemblance did we have to them. They must have been the hot, popular people of the school.

After most of the excitement died down, Mr. Huron started his mind numbing lesson and I started counting the minutes until the class was over. I heard the shrill, annoying bell ring about an hour later and gathered my belongings as quickly as possible. Maybe if I got to my next class early, no one would notice me. I was just giving myself false hope. At least it was English next.

I said bye to Jasper who had to go in the other direction and made my way to the next building. More people were starting to stare at me so I just kept my head down. I could already hear the rumors now...

Four excruciating hours later and it was finally time for lunch. Usually human food was alright for me, it was nothing extraordinary. The smell of school food on the other hand, made my stomach get up and get the hell out of there. I could already smell it and I was outside the building waiting for my brother. He came a minute later, walked towards me, inhaled, coughed, and turned around. I grabbed his arm before he could make a mad dash for it. I pushed him into the door and looked for an empty table.

" Hey look, brother dearest, a table right near the kitchen!" I was kidding( I wouldn't even go near that table), but I wanted his expression. It was definitely worth it. He looked like his puppy just got kicked then run over. " I was just kidding you big baby! Come on I see another table on the other side of the room. I heard him let out a loud sigh of relief and followed me.

There were two round tables by the windows. I decided to pick the one on the right since it smelled as no one really sat there. Jasper got our table and I went back to the lunch line to get an apple and lemonade. They were the only things that looked edible.

I turned around on line, just to see what Jasper was doing to entertain himself, and caught a familiar smell. Vampire. I sighed and picked up my food and walked slowly back to the table. What a day.

Of course we picked the table right next to them! Jasper was having a stare down at the table, probably trying to get a read on their emotions. I sat down quietly next to him and whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

" This is why we don't go to school!" He looked at me sheepishly and gave a little grin.

" Sorry, little sis, it won't happen again." He spoke at a normal volume and even made an act at saluting me. The words had nothing that could expose us and probably made use sound more human. There weren't many brothers and sisters that were changed. Except of what I heard of the Volturi twins.

" Just don't do it again!" I tried to be strict, but my smile shone through. I picked up the apple and took a bite. Jasper looked at me in disgust and I maturely stuck my tongue out at him. You'd think he'd be use to it by now!

" One day when you stick your tongue out, someones going to pull it out." He smiled a mischievous smile.

" And if that person is you, don't be surprised when you're castrated." I stuck my tongue out again for dramatic effect. The sounds of chime like giggles were coming from the table next to us. I finally turned around to see what we were dealing with and was surprised to see four stone bodies staring directly at us. First, there was a huge guy with brown curly hair and lots of muscles. Next to him was a very beautiful blond bombshell that was glaring at us. Whatever bitch. There was a small fairly like girl with spiky black hair going in every direction. I wasn't fooled by her cuteness though. It was always the small ones...

The last one at the table was what had to be the hottest guy on the planet. He had a strong face and a chiseled jaw. His hair was a color between bronze and copper and he had a nice build. He was lean, but not wiry. Strong, but not like muscle man. What made me the happiest were the gold eyes he had, looking right at me with a look of confusion. I turned back to the tables before I started drooling venom. If thats not embarrassing, I don't know what is.

" They're vegetarians." I whispered as quietly as possible

" Well, that's one problem solved." He sighed and stood up. " I'm just gonna walk around for a while, ok?"

" Yeah, go ahead." When he walked outside the cafeteria I realized that he left me in a room with four vampires I didn't know. Asshole.

All I saw was a flash of pink and black and someone was suddenly in the chair in front of me.

" I'm Alice! We're going to be the best of friends!" She said it with such confidence that there was no point in denying her. I believed her myself.

" Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you, but didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" I smiled at her to show her I was kidding.

" If you don't talk to strangers, how would you make friend?" She had a point.

" Okay, so maybe only the strangers with trench coats, candy, and imaginary puppies."

" What are you talking about, Bella! I heard pedophiles were the best friends to have!" We both laughed like we were old friends.

" How did you know my name?"

" Sweety, everyone in town knows your name now." She told me lie she was an adult talking to a toddler. I forgot how small a town it was for a second. I wanted to quickly change the subject.

" So, who are the people at your table." I wanted to get a closer look at them. They all looked up when I referred to them.

" Well, the big one is Emmett, he's my adopted brother. They're all my adopted siblings. The one next to him is Rosalie," The blond glared at me when her name was called. " and that's Edward. He's single." She nudged me with her elbow. Edward was glaring at her with a passion.

" Is Jasper your brother?" she asked with a sneaky curiosity. What is she planning?

" Yep. He's two years older than me." Right as I said the words, Jasper came walking back into the cafeteria.

" Made a friend, Bells? Didn't know you had it in you!" I slapped the back of his head as he sat down for that comment. Yes, I keep to myself, but he doesn't have to act like I'm some social pariah. Alice stood up and stuck out her dainty little hand.

" Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you Jasper." She had this secretive smile on her face. Like she knew something we didn't. Jasper stood up also and brang her hand to his lips.

" The pleasures all mine, little lady." He used his southern accent that he usually tried so hard not to speak with. They just stood there staring at each other for a minute in that disgusting lovey dovey way. Aw Jasper finally got a girlfriend.

I guess it was a little presumptuous to say that, but it was obvious what was going to happen from here. Guess that meant I had to bond with the family. Damn. I'm not good at these kinds of things.

I picked up my books and moved to one of the empty seats at their tables. After thinking about what I should say, I decided to just blurt out what came to mind. I looked back at the lovebirds and back at the three pairs of eyes.

" Well, I guess you guys are stuck with me."

_Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I had color guard practice every day of the week this month and was just so caught up in it. The frequent practices are over now so I plan to be updating on a better schedule. How does every other day sound?_

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys!So I was reading my emails and all that other boring crap, and I realize that I have like all these things saying people added me to their fav author list and story watch. Then I check and I have all these hits on my account, but I go back to my reviews and I still have only 8... Please review! The reviews really make me the happiest!_

Disclaimer: SM owns all! Bow down!

The big one, Emmett, let out a booming laugh that nearly shook the table. " I like her! Can we keep her guys?" He pouted his bottom lip and looked back and forth between Rosalie and Edward.

" She's not a dog, Emmett." I was surprised Rosalie even defended me. " But she could be one with the clothes she's wearing." I spoke to soon. Edward spoke up next.

" Now, Rosalie, I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before!" Jealous of what? This girl was hotter than Angelina Jolie naked. Ew, bad mental image. The two just exchanged a look and suddenly Rosalie was out of her chair and cat-walking it out of the cafeteria.

" Drama Queen." I muttered before I realized what I was saying. Luckily the two boys just laughed.

" I have to live with her." Edward replied dramatically, shaking his head and sighing.

Alice and Jasper finally rejoined the rest of the world, but by that time the period was over. Alice came over to me and we walked out together.

" So what class do you have next?"

" Biology with Mr. Banner." I memorized my schedule by first period so I wouldn't look lost when I was walking around. People took that as an opportunity to talk to you.

" Edward has the same class. Why don't you take her their, brother?" She pushed me towards him and I tripped over nothing. Like I usually do. Talk about bossy pixies!

He caught me by my waist and steadied me on the ground before he let go. I looked up at him with a small smile. I was probably blushing red. He looked surprised at first and then he gave me a slightly crooked grin. I think my dead heart skipped a beat. I think he asked me something, but I was to busy staring at his lips. Focus Bella!

" Can you repeat that please?" I probably sounded like an idiot. My theory was confirmed when Alice giggled next to me. Didn't she have somewhere to be? Like with Jasper?

" I just said we should probably go if we want to make it to class on time." He had this cocky smirk on his face. If it wasn't so cute I would try to smack it off.

" Lead the way." We said goodbye to Alice and made our way to the next building. I got even more stares than earlier, probably because I was walking with Edward. It wasn't a very smart decision I must admit. Since we were some of the last people into the class room, everyone in their seats thought it was alright to stare. Has anyone's parents taught manners!

I walked up to Mr. Banner's desk and gave him the little slip he was supposed to sign. He finished quickly and didn't make me present myself in front of the class. I liked him already.

I looked around the classroom and realized the only empty seat was next to none other than Edward. He was just staring at me with that stupid crooked grin on his face. I walked up to the table slowly, careful no to trip over anything or just thin air, and set my books down.

" Hey, partner." Of course he_ knew_ that the seat next to him was the only one open!

"Oh, hey. Guess you're stuck with me? I hope you're good at science." It was so easy to tease this beautiful stranger.

"Why did you move here?" He asked so abruptly I jumped.

"Oh, for um, a change of scene." When I said it, it was almost a question. I didn't know myself why I was suddenly living in the dreary little town of Forks.

"There's really not much to see here in Forks. Nothing beautiful or interesting." I felt him glance at me when he said this. He was testing me. I was failing. I felt my cheeks flash red. I was a strange vampire, I hated that you could still read my emotions. I often craved the perfectly marble face of most immortals.

"I don't know," I finally responded, "your sisters are pretty beautiful. At least my brother thinks so. Alice is the overly happy one right?" I knew that Alice was the little pixie girl who gazed deeply into my brother's hazel eyes. But I needed to make a descent conversation with Edward.

"You know what your brother thinks!" He asked almost sounding as if he actually believed I could read minds.

"No! I can't read minds. I wish though. Imagine how awesome it would be to know what people think of you." I allowed myself to wonder what he thought of me.

"But what if people didn't think good things about you? Or imagine that you could read everyone's mind except the one you really want to. Imagine the frustration ." He said this with a passion as if he was recalling a horrible childhood memory.

"Wow, it seems you've really put some thought into this haven't you?" He chuckled as if there was a joke I was missing. I wished I could read his mind. I wondered what he was thinking about me at this very moment. Probably that I was a plain, human girl.

"Bella? What are you thinking right now?" He asked this simply question with such curiosity.

"Oh," I began not wanting to tell the truth.

"Do you know what _I'm _thinking Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked from behind us.

"Yes, actually I do." Edward whispered so softly that only our immortal ears could hear.

"I'm thinking that you should be helping Miss Swan determine what stage of Mitosis these onion roots are in." He looked at us with that serious business look only teachers and parents could pull off.

The rest of Bio passed by uneventfully. The whole time I was wondering if Edward really did know what Mr. Banner was thinking. And if he did know, that meant he knew what I was thinking. That scared me a little. And after I thought that, I blushed a deep scarlet because I didn't want Edward to know my thoughts, especially that one.

"What are you thinking Bella?" He asked again. Did he repeat his question because he wanted me to admit my feelings out loud? Or because he wondered the reason behind my blush?

"I'm thinking I should get going to gym. Bye Edward." And I escaped to the worst class in the history of forever.

I walked out of the class just to find the little pixie girl glued to my brother. "Made a new friend I see?"

Jasper very maturely stuck his tongue out at me. "Have fun in gym Alice. Stay away from Bella, she's not the most coordinated... person."

"Come on Bella! If we don't hurry we'll be late for gym." Alice said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me through the rain and to the gym. Pixie had a strong grip.

I didn't have to play since it was my first day and Alice convinced Coach Clapp that I needed someone to talk to. I laughed as she skipped over to me. She's the first person I met that was always in constant motion. She sat down next to me and patted my leg.

" Avoidance doesn't get people anywhere, Bella." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. I just stared at her, really confused. She sighed at, what I'm guessing, my lack of knowledge. " Edward! You can't just avoid him." If I was confused before I was bewildered now.

" How did you that? And I'm not avoiding him." That was a horrible lie. I really need to practice that in front of a mirror or something.

" I'll tell you how I know that _if_ you agree to go shopping with me this Saturday." Ugh! Stupid pixies and their mind tricks.

" Or we can just meet up somewhere that's miles away from any type of shopping center." I knew it wasn't going to work, but it was worth trying. Alice made a pout that almost broke my heart in two.

" Well, I guess if you don't want to go with me. I can ask Edward to go with me, but he doesn't like spending time with me much. No one really does anymore." If she could cry, she would be right now and I fell right for it.

" I'll go with you! You can push me into dressing rooms and everything!" I tried to comfort her quickly. I couldn't stand when people got sad. I was a wuss.

Alice stood up with the brightest smile on her face. " Okay, good. I'll be at your house to pick you up at 11." She walked away and into the locker rooms while I just sat there, realizing what I just got myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating sooner. I really don't have an excuse for it. I was just relaxing on my week off._

Disclaimer: SM owns all!

I jumped on the couch next to Jasper as he was reading another one of his boring books. School was finally over and my mood had improved drastically.

" Your girlfriend is taking me shopping on Saturday! Can you tell her to go easy on me?" I tried to do the puppy dog eyes, but I probably just looked cross-eyed.

" She's not my girlfriend, she's my soul mate," Ew, I could just throw up at the disgusting dopey look in his eyes. " And try to just distract her from clothes and move on to shoes that way you're both happy." Lover-boy had a point.

I got up and ran up to my room. My homework was done in a measly ten minutes and so I decided to model some clothes for tomorrow just to occupy time. I looked pretty cute if I do say so myself.

Luckily the second day of school went the same as the first. I slipped on a graphic tee and black skinny jeans with some Mary-Jane heels. Alice meet up with us when we pulled up to school, again on my brothers motorcycle, and walked us to the building arm in arm like she was escorting us. We sat with the Cullens at lunch and Edward and I engaged in polite yet guarded conversation. Apparently Alice was wrong, I can avoid Edward perfectly fine. Well, until he smiles at me.

Before I knew it, Saturday was shining, or trying to, through the clouds. I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned. 11:03a.m. Taking a nap at seven in the morning when someone is picking you up at eleven wasn't the smartest thing I had done. I rolled over in my bed and saw Alice in the door way to my room, shaking her head at me.

"Because that's not weird at all. Waking up to someone standing in your doorway."

"No, it's not weird. Now come on Bella!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. She was pretty strong for such a tiny girl. She forced me into some outfit I didn't even have the time to look at and soon we were out the door.

" Alice?"

" Bella if you're going to complain about how tight your shirt is again than I'm gonna strangle you!" She shook her little fist at me as she kept her eyes on the road.

" I was just going to ask where we're going. Gosh, no need for violence pixie." I muttered the last part under my breath, but she probably still heard me.

" Well then that's okay. We're going to Seattle to find a decent mall. Lord knows there are none near Forks." She shook her head with disdain and chattered on about all the things that were necessary in my wardrobe. I tuned her out when she started talking about Victoria Secret.

We pulled up at a decent sized mall a couple hours later. It wasn't the best, but it would do.

Shopping with her wasn't so bad until she started throwing articles of clothing into my arms until I felt like I was carrying two tons. It got worse when she forced me into a dressing room to try on the outfits that I had to show her. When it was over I handed the whole pile to her and went to change back into my regular clothes. When I was done I saw Alice standing by he door of the store holding a lot of bags.

" You bought all of the clothes! Alice, I could've got them myself." I took the bags from her as she started walking to the next store.

" If I let you buy your own clothes, you would have left more than half of these on the rack! Can't let that happen, can we?" She stopped in front of a shoe store and pointed at the entrance. " You have thirty minutes. When your done, meet me at the car." Then she was gone.

" Wasn't there a reason we went shopping?" I asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

" I didn't forget about it, but it's not like we can talk about something like this around so many people." She turned to face me for a second and then looked back at the road. I guess she didn't know how to approach the subject either.

" Alice, how much do you know?" The direct approach was always best.

" I know that you know I'm a vampire. I know that you're a vampire. I know what your abilities are. I've known about you and your brother for a while actually. I know something else, but I can't tell you what it is!" I didn't even want to know what it is with that mischievous smile on her face.

" How do you know...everything?" It was kind of strange, but I sort of expected this from her. Alice has this know-it-all aura.

" Time to time I can see into the future." She waggled her little fingers at me.

" Well, at least I don't have much to explain." She kind of ruined the whole surprise factor. " Who else in your family has powers?"

" Only Edward, but we like to think that each one of us brought something special into this life. Carlisle has his compassion, Esme is very motherly, Rosalie has her beauty, and Emmett has his strength."

" What does Edward have?"

" If I told you, where would the fun be in that?" She pulled up in front of my house and helped me with the bags. It's amazing how fast you get places when you're so far over the speed limit. She kissed me on the cheek before she sped off in her Porche.

I walked inside to see Jasper gazing out the window after Alice.

" If you miss her that much, you should've came outside." He was being pathetic.

" Should you really be talking Bells?"

" What are you talking about."

" You can't even talk to the guy without looking like you're about to pass out." Okay, so maybe I was the pathetic one, but has he seen Edwards face? How was I suppose to make normal conversation staring at that?

I sighed and walked upstairs to my room to put all the bags down. I decided to take a walk in the forest to clear my mind. I ran back down the stairs and grabbed some boots by the front door.

" Where are you going?"

" Out Mother!" I answered him sarcastically as I slammed the door behind me.

I found a trail to follow and started my hike into the woods. After a while I felt that I was getting nowhere and should turn back around, but I saw a beam of sun through the trees and heard a river bubbling about a hundred yards away. I broke through the trees and gasped. It was a beautiful round meadow. Blossoming wild flowers stood tall and the trees surrounding them looked years old. The meadow itself looked eternal.

I walked to the middle and lay in they grass and flowers. I closed my eyes and let the sound of running water and the smell of the outdoors lull me to sleep.

My sleep was interrupted by light footsteps that were coming towards me. My eyes shot open to see, none other than Edward, standing over me.

" Hello Bella."

_Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I will make it up by updating the fifth chapter earlier._

_-3 Erika_

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! So due to the fact that I haven't updated in months, I'm making no promises at the end of chapters anymore. Just know that I try my best!_

"Are you stalking me or something now?" From my position on the floor, it seemed as if he was towering over me.

"If I was, would you mind?" Despite the creepy statement it somehow sounded endearing.

"No, probably not." I patted the spot on the ground next to me and smiled up at him. "I would, however, notice though so don't try it anytime soon."

"I'd doubt it. I'm very stealthy when I need to be." In the time he said this he was already lying next to me and he leaned closer to me, but only to move a stray hair away from my face. I wonder what level of red my face turned. He smirked his stupid smirk at my obvious reaction to him. "The mystery of you entices me." After that, he moved away from me and rested his head in the grass and closed his eyes.

"I'm not a science project Edward." My words whooshed out in one breath. I didn't mean for it to sound so defensive, but I had a major, puke inducing crush on him. I didn't want him to solve the great mystery and then move on. Couldn't have that now could we.

"Never said you were, Isabella, but it's just one more thing that draws me to you." How could he say all these intense things with his eyes closed? I rolled over so I was resting on my elbows and looked down at him. He almost looked like he was sleeping.

"I could just tell you if you want. It's really not that big of a mystery." It really wasn't. Just some of my crazy D.N.A. "I mean, when Alice and Jasper get married we'll always be together and you can't start a friendship with secrets." Friendship wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but you have to start somewhere.

Suddenly I was on my back with golden eyes very close to mine. Well that was….forward. Isn't it a little too early for this? Sure I was already his sister's best friend, but gosh, I've only known him for two days. On the other hand, if he does make some sort of move I can brag to Jasper. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about my brother at this moment.

He found one of my hands and intertwined our fingers, dragging them above my head. In that moment I was glad the one thing I couldn't do was sweat because he would've let go of my hand of that was the case.

"If all you feel right now is friendship, Love, you're in for one hell of a surprise." His lips brushed over the side of my mouth and made their way up to my forehead. Then, he unexpectedly jumped up and started walking away. "See you Monday Bella."

I think I just died….

_This Is a pretty short chapter and I'm probably make this a short story ( around 15 chapters). I still feel bad about not posting for so long and this is just a way to get started again._

_3 Erika_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guysssss. Another update to make up for some more lost time!_

When his footsteps could no longer be heard, I ran home as fast as was possible, and luckily, Jasper was not home. I picked my cell phone up off of my dresser and dialed the number Alicegave me earlier in the day and hope she picked up.

"You have reached Mary Alice, the mystical psychic that can name all your desires. How may I help you?" I hope she doesn't answer all call like this.

"Hi Alice, its Bella." I heard a twinkling laugh on the other end.

"Like I didn't know! How was your romantic evening in the meadow with a certain brother of mine?

"Are all psychics so annoying? That was exactly what I was calling you about. Whatever is going on between us is so far out of my element. I have no idea what to say around him and there's the stupid secret and I brought it up and he totally avoided the question and-."

"Bella! Calm the heck down! I can explain everything to you in a few sentences if you just give me a chance. Now breathe." I could do that. In. Out. In. Out. Wait I don't have to breathe.

"First of all, Edward is one of the oldest of all of us and has never had a girlfriend so you're both probably horrible at even the slightest mention of flirting. Second, wait a few more days and if he still hasn't figured out your secret, I'll tell him myself. And finally, he's going to be forward with you because he's never done this before and he want to 'win you over'." She imitated his voice perfectly for the last thing he said.

"Did he really say that? When?"

"As soon as he walked in the door, but you didn't hear it from me because he was talking to Emmett. You know, guy stuff. Three days and he's already in love with you. I think that might be a record Bells." I scoffed at her statement.

"He's not in love with me and what about Jasper! You should see him moping around the house talking about you."

"That's different because with Jazz I have to do _all_ the work. No offense, but your brothers a wimp." We both laughed after that. I already saw who was going to wear the pants in that relationship.

"Yeah, he's been like that for a while, but we'll have to talk about that later. I hear him coming up the driveway. What should I do on Monday?"

"Wear your cutest shoes and the outfit I laid on your bed and don't be shocked if you have company at school tomorrow on the benches. Tell Jasper I can't wait to see him again! Bye!" And that was that.

I looked down at my bed and an adorable dress was there. How could I have missed that? I heard the door slam and went to greet Jazzy-Wazzy.

We played games for the rest of the night and into the morning where we went our separate ways, both getting ready to impress a Cullen. I paired my new dress with the matching grey shoes I have and curled my hair slightly.

I decided to leave the house without Jasper since it was early enough to walk. Munching lightly on a granola bar, I followed the easy path to the school happily. Once I had arrived I took Alice's instructions to heart and sat on one of the nearby benches. I was sitting sideways on it with my feet propped up so my legs were taking up the entire row. I took out the small book I had started reading to pass the time.

A few minutes later, I felt a slight breeze near me and someone sitting down behind me. I didn't move an inch. A long finger slowly pulled my hair behind my ear.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered softly into my ear and I think my insides melted into my feet. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. I had to tilt me head back onto his shoulder just to look up at him.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled up at him and timidly placed my hands over his. My shy actions made him smirk which made me blush.

"You're so adorable. I don't think there's anything cuter than your blush." He chuckled quietly and nuzzled by neck. It made me extremely happy that he was being so forward with me.

"Hmmm. Maybe kittens?"

"I disagree. Those red cheeks would win by a landslide." He emphasized his point by kissing both my cheeks. Not exactly where I wanted his lips, but it would have to do for now. Sigh.

"Hey lovebirds! We are at school you know and the first bell has already rung." Emmett slung his arm over Rosalie's shoulder and laughed his way into the building. We both got up slowly, with his arms still snuggly placed on my waist. I turned in his arms so I could stare up at him and he surprised me by bending down to put his forehead to mine.

"We should, um, get to class so we're not." His close proximity was messing with my thinking process. I was lucky I didn't start stuttering.

"Yeah, maybe we should." He made no move to leave, but I didn't exactly mind. His breath was wafting across my face at the moment and a hazy fog clouded my senses. It smelled like honeysuckle and manly rainbows (if such a thing is possible). Edward unexpectedly made a small, almost gasping, noise.

"Bella, your eyes!"

Oh crap


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you talking about, Edward? Are you okay?" I wondered If he would really believe that his eyes were playing tricks on him. If he does, than I entirely overestimated his intelligence.

He still looked kind of dazed so when I blinked, unnecessarily, I quickly made sure my eyes were once again a dull brown.

"Your eyes changed colors right in front of me. I'm not stupid, Bella." He said the last part sarcastically, as if I thought otherwise.

"If you want to 'solve the mystery' I can tell you right now. It's pretty hard to believe, but Alice took it really well bef-" He interrupted what was about to turn into ramblings.

"Alice knows! When did you guys even have the time to get together?"

"She took me shopping on Saturday, but that is beside the point! Edward I'm a-" I cut myself off this time because Edward decided to act like a child. Currently he had his hand over his ears and was humming loudly.

"Edward! I know you can hear me." I grabbed his arms and pulled them to his sides. "Stop making a fool of yourself and listen to me! Why do you not want to know? And why does it matter if Alice does?" He was being really stupid, despite what he thinks about his own intellect. This stupid 'secret', that wasn't really that important in the grand scheme of things, was keeping me from getting to know him and the rest of his family.

After a few moments of starring into his golden eyes, searching for answers, he spoke. "Just let me figure you out for myself Bella. I can usually read people quite easily, but you're like a book in a language I don't know. Give me some time to translate, I'll understand sooner or later." He gave me a crooked grin that I simply couldn't argue with. My subconscious reminded me that he was ruining my opportunity to become acquainted with him and his family.

"But I could just tell yo-" his strong hands returned to his ears to pretend to block my voice, and he began humming a tune I didn't recognize. "Juvenile." I muttered under my breath and left Edward standing their alone, perplexed at my reaction.

When I walked into the building I realized I'd already missed half of first period. I opted to stay in the library and listen to music. It's not like the librarian would even dare to approach me.

By lunch, more fuel had been added to the fuel that was my temper. The opposite sex continued to elude me. I spent the period outside in the cloudy weather on the same bench that I occupied this morning. More music. More anger.

I ignored Edward completely during biology and at the end of the day I just wanted to relax. When the last bell rang I was out of the school faster than was probably acceptable and was in the woods in minutes. I made sure to text Jasper my location so he wouldn't badger me later with questions. I already had enough unanswered questions running through my mind.

I remember an annoying girl from class- Jennifer? Jessica? I couldn't remember- talking about a beach nearby. That would be the perfect place to clear my mind. It only took me minutes to locate the waters and was blown away by the beauty it possessed. Though the smell around this area was very off-putting.

I sat on a fallen tree close to the shore and thought back to the beginning of the day. I was all but certain that Edward could read minds; well everyone's mind except mine of course. He made it so obvious sometimes that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school thought they were superheroes.

Even though Alice thinks he likes me, I wasn't sure if he did or if he sees me as a walking, talking science experiment. I guess that would explain his obsession to figure out what I was.

I mulled over today's events for a few more minutes when something strange caught my peripheral.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the trees I could see several pairs of eyes on me. They weren't human eyes. It was a huge animal that stood too tall to be a wolf, but to canine to be a bear. The strange thing was that they seemed to be cautiously approaching me instead of backing away. Most creatures' subconscious told them to stay far away.

I decided to walk towards them into the woods. If they tried to attack me I didn't want it to be in plain sight and it's not like they can hurt me anyway.

As I got closer to them, three that stood flank started backing up while the two in the front stood their ground. When I was fully encompassed by the trees, the pitch black one in front tilted its head to the side in what seemed to be confusion. He let out a bark and turned on his heels to walk behind a bush in the forest while the others sat on their hind legs in unison.

I really didn't know If I should leave or not. Did the leader- or what I assumed to be the leader- leave sin some sort of generous gesture to let the others eat me? And why are the rest of them lying down like it is nap time? Even if they did come charging I wouldn't make a meal out of them because they smelled terrible!

Just when I was about to leap from the nearest tree, A very tan Native American boy came out from the bush that the huge wolf just exited. He came back to stand in the center of the other four wolves; for protection if anything went awry I assumed. The silence lingered a second longer as he glanced at me.

"We are unaware of exactly what you are, but we have concluded that you do belong to the cold ones. We will not harm you since you have caused no harm and simply ask you to leave this area." He bowed his head when he finished and waited for me to leave, but I was never the girl to run away from problems.

"To be honest, I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you please elaborate?"

"Are you friends with the Cullens?" He answered my question with another question.

"Umm yeah I guess. We go to school together." My thoughts immediately went to Edward and I may or may not have blushed. This only seemed to confuse them further.

"Well the next time you see them you should ask them about the boundary line. We don't accept your kind here." He sneered at the end.

"And why not! It's not like I'm diseased or anything and I love the beach. The kids at school were planning to come down this weekend."

"Well you should change your plans. As I said before, you are not allowed here. Now please leave the area before we-" I had to cut him off. This was simply ridiculous.

"Before you what? What will you do if I just stand here? What will you do if I go back to the beach and sit down? You teenage boys don't make the laws of this country and since I believe I am still a U.S. citizen, you cannot force me to leave. " To force my point I turned around and started to walk back to the open beach. Before I could break through the trees, I felt a sweltering hand on my shoulder. I turned back around slowly to see the same guy that I was talking to before, but this time he was to close in my personal space.

"Okay then." I muttered as I slowly removed his hand. "I'm sure you're a nice boy outside all of this gang activity of scaring people out of town, but you need to respect my space." I took a big step back towards the beach. Almost there. "I've had a very tiring day and after a relaxing afternoon at the beach I planned to go home and take a nice long nap. Now we're not going to get anywhere with this argument so I'll just go sit down and you can terrorize other people. Have a good day!" I patted him on the cheek twice and headed back to the beach.

They couldn't come after me because a large group of kids had congregated to the water. I sat back down on my tree to think some more. What an eventful day. I never knew such things as werewolves existed, but with vampires around I couldn't say I was surprised.

I was starring off into space for what felt like hours when a boy casually tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see a young boy who seemed to be about fourteen or fifteen. He was cute in that younger brother way.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to see if you were alright. You looked really lost in here." He pointed to his head. Maybe I had been over thinking things for a while.

"Thank you for bothering me. I need a distraction desperately." I patted the spot next to me on the tree. He seemed nice enough. As he sat down he held out his hand.

"I'm Seth by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave me a boyish grin. This kid was adorable with his kindness so I had to grin back. For what felt like the first time today, I managed a genuine smile. I shook his hand happily.

"I'm Bella and it's nice to meet you too."

For another hour or two, Seth and I raced over every topic imaginable. We talked about our siblings, interests, hatred for school, books, movies, and everything else under the hidden sun. He was a honestly nice person, which is hard to come across these days, and I didn't have to worry about him liking me. He's had a crush on a girl name Hannah since the sixth grade apparently. Cute right?

While I wanted to adopt Seth as a little brother, I knew it was time to go home to talk to Jasper and Alice. I got up sullenly and asked him to take me to the main road back to forks. I couldn't just walk back into the woods right in front of him. And as I predicted, the wolves were still watching me warily from the sidelines.

Seth stood as well and locked his arm with mine as we walked away from the enchanting beach. When we got to the street I leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well I'm walking from here."

"If I told all my friends I spent the day with a gorgeous girl, they wouldn't believe me." I laughed at the compliment, but couldn't help blushing.

"Tell them anyway, Seth. I'm coming back down this weekend and you can prove them all wrong. You may even get Hannah jealous. See you Saturday!"

I started my trek back home and prepared for a long chat with whom I know consider my best girlfriend.

_Two chapters back to back! I guess that sort of makes up for four months of nothing. Who even knows when I'll update again…_

_**R&R**_


End file.
